It has been very common in the Jewelry Industry to utilize what is known as "display cards" to display jewelry articles such as earrings. These cards are generally mounted in groups on a display rack so that articles, such as earrings can be viewed by prospective purchasers. In the Feibelman U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,853, a typical method of mounting of earrings on display cards is illustrated and the manner in which the ultimate display is viewed by the consumer is seen in Feibelman No. 4,175,660. In mounting the jewelry on the display card, it is necessary that an earring, for example, have its stem pass thru an aperture in the card and then, a screw back or clutch back affixes the earring post to the card, which structure is seen in FIG. 2 of patent No. 3,568,853.
This is a very labor intensive operation which increases the cost of merchandising the jewelry articles. In other cases, it has been disclosed to place the jewelry articles in containers as seen in the Feibelman U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,660, but here again the jewelry article must be fastened to the card in some fashion for display. In the hardware field, it has been proposed to have display cards in which the fasteners for the article are separately packaged as, for example, as seen in the Seyforth Pat., U.S. No. 2,858,938.